


Class Dismissed

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual desperation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter, obedient sub he is, sits at Tony’s feet as he has been asked to do. However, instead of sitting quietly, politely, Peter has his forehead rested on Tony’s knee as he rubs his naked cock into Tony’s shin.





	Class Dismissed

Tony, local big-name daddy dom, decides to have a dom class. A class for doms.

He doesn’t want any of his students to potentially hurt their own partners, and knowing that Peter can handle himself if needed; he gets Peter to be their practice sub.

It’s a big class, so for one day each month, Tony invites one of his students over to use Peter as their sub. Anything goes as long as Peter consents.

At the end of the month there is a group meeting, at which Tony is… big mad.

Peter, obedient sub he is, sits at Tony’s feet as he has been asked to do. However, instead of sitting quietly, politely, Peter has his forehead rested on Tony’s knee as he rubs his naked cock into Tony’s shin.

“I am very disappointed.” Tony says, looking at all of the uncomfortable faces staring back at him. “None of you, not even one, allowed Peter release after edging him. He’s only 18, he’s just a kid, and as a sub, he has to be taken care of. That includes letting him come.”

Tony’s scolding is interrupted by small, urgent noises from the vicinity of his knee. He looks down to meet Peter’s eyes, brown slits looking up at him. “Close?”

Peter nods, squeezing his eyes closed. His face is flushed with shame, aware of all the eyes on him but way too desperate to let it stop him. “Please? Please?”

“Soon, baby, but not yet.” Tony pets Peter’s hair when the boy sobs quietly, and doesn’t mention it when Peter gives five, six, seven more thrusts before he stops.

“Shouldn’t you punish him?” Someone chirps quietly.

“ _No_.“ Tony grits. “This is exactly what happens when you don’t treat your sub properly. Peter is extremely well behaved; he always does what I tell him to. Bad doms make for miserable, disobedient, sexually desperate subs.”

Peter is barely listening, much more interested in the fact that his cock is weeping precum, and it is smothering Tony’s slacks, and it’s so, so warm… “Daddy I’m not close anymore please can I keep going please it feels so good daddy please..!”

Tony frowns at the obvious crack in Peter’s voice. His hips are already rutting slowly, shakily, despite Peter not receiving and answer. “Yes, just stop if you feel like you’re going to come.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Peter whispers, thrusting in earnest until he has to come to a sudden halt only seconds later.

“I’m not saying you can never edge your sub, but you have to listen to them. Listen to what they say, and listen to their body. Your sub might not tell you that they desperately need relief,” Tony momentarily pauses to look down at Peter when the boy starts moving his hips again, looking back to the group to continue. “So sometimes you have to look out for them. You’re the person they rely on to get that release. If you don’t give it to them, they will get desperate, and they might resort to cheating, masturbating, or-“

“Oh- oh no- daddy-!” Peter practically squeals, panicky hips trying their best to hold still, but it is clearly too late, Peter having reached the end of his rope before he could stop.

“Hey, go ahead, don’t ruin it for yourself.” Tony coos gently, smiling when Peter’s hips start stuttering against his leg and he breaks out into a choir of _thank_ _you, thank you_ s.

When Peter sags heavily against his shin, panting whimpered, satisfied breaths, Tony finally addresses the class again. “Or they might not be able to hold it anymore, which could get _them_ punished for _your_ negligence.”

Peter, his pelvic floor muscles completely shot from maintaining an erection and trying not to come for so very long, whimpers quietly when his relief is cut short by the sudden, urgent need to pee. “Daddy?”

“Just a second baby, I’m almost done.”

Peter tries to be good, he tries to wait, but his situation is becoming dire. He knows, theoretically, he could bounce up and run to the bathroom, and Tony would understand. But there are so many people looking at him, and he just lost control of his orgasm, and they all probably think he is a disobedient brat…

Tony feels Peter’s hands gripping at his pant leg, and hears him whimper quietly. He doesn’t think much of the wet heat slowly spreading over his shin, thinking that it is only Peter’s release.

“Shit-!” Peter mouths when urine starts to trickle out of his slit. He stares in horror as it happens, the first few drops slimy with the come still in his urethra. He shoves his hand in his lap to squeeze himself shut, to give himself time to run to the bathroom, but the pain of holding it back once it has started is overwhelming, and he has to let go.

Tony’s lecture is interrupted when he hears a distinct hissing from the floor, and feels hot liquid running down his leg and into his sock. He looks down at Peter in time for the boy to sob loudly. He is doing his best to stay quiet, but he is absolutely mortified. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you.”

Peter feels warmth cover his bare back, and he peeks up at Tony to see that he has shed his sports coat to cover his body, and the growing, yellow puddle around his knees.

“This is why you need to listen to what your sub is telling you, both with their mouths and with their body. Class dismissed. Get out.”

When the final person exits the room and the door closes, Peter breaks down into full-blown crying, his body shaking as Tony pulls him into his lap. “Wait wait it’s still-!”

“It’s okay.” Tony says soothingly. “Let it all out for daddy.”

Peter’s skin crawls with shame, but he feels safer in Tony’s lap, and it feels natural, almost preferable, to bury his face in Tony’s shoulder and allow his body to relax fully. “I’m so sorry, I tried to hold it…”

“I know you did.” Tony coos. Peter’s piss soaks the bottom of his button up and pours into his slacks. “You did a great job for a really long time, I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good boy.”

Peter simply weeps into Tony’s shirt, his bladder finally emptying. Warm hands stoke his back, and after a while, Peter settles down a bit.

“Feeling better?” Tony asks quietly.

“Yeah, just… fucking embarrassed.” Peter mumbles, sniffing.

“I know. It happens to the best of us.”

“It doesn’t happen to you…”

“Would it make you feel better if it did?”

“… What?”

“Would you feel better about wetting yourself if I wet myself, too?”

Peter gaps his mouth. He’s not sure if it is the definite hard-on he feels in Tony’s pants, or the fact that he has only had one orgasm this month, but the thought of Tony pissing himself has his stomach doing flips. “I… I think so.”

“Okay.” Tony says, relaxing his muscles and easily allowing urine to flow from his cock.

Peter watches the obvious outline of Tony’s erection, swallowing at how it sprays with such force that it bubbles out of the fabric. “Can I… take it out? While you…?”

“Be my guest.”

Peter peels open Tony’s pants with some effort, the sopping wet fabric difficult to work with. Once he has Tony’s cock free to the open air, gushing urine, Peter directs it at Tony’s chest. The way moisture spreads over Tony’s shirt is hypnotic, and Peter is already half hard at the sight. The sound of liquid dripping to the floor is lewdly satisfying.

After that he points it to himself, resisting a little noise when the warm fluid sprays onto the head of his cock. Peter’s body is hot with shame and arousal, and being covered with Tony’s piss is doing nothing to help.

Watching his own stream slow to a trickle and finally a few final drops, Tony surveys Peter’s cock, standing at full attention between them. “Since when does this do it for you?”

Peter blushes, but Tony’s kind smile doesn’t allow him to get too self-conscious. “Ah, today, I guess.”

“Well,” Tony murmurs, pushing off of the chair to lie Peter on the floor with a wet plop. “How about you let me take care of that for you, hm?”

Peter doesn’t argue, his breath taken away at how Tony kisses down his torso and takes his wet cock into his mouth like it’s nothing. He managed to hold back his last orgasm for over 30 days, so he tries not to beat himself up when he only lasts about a minute between Tony’s lips. It just means that he gets to return the favor that much faster.


End file.
